<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>copious swan imagery by seijhoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912438">copious swan imagery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes'>seijhoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, M/M, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu Kenjirou is a med student who is just trying to get by, and move on from his past. But what will happen when the past is suddenly thrust back upon him, and he's forced to confront old feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goshiki Tsutomu/Original Female Character(s), Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the black swan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/gifts">artifice</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one really knew I was writing this, and it was kind of a surprise to myself too, but I was inspired by the little drabble I wrote for Amy, and I knew that it had to be a full fic! So, hopefully you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirabu Kenjirou was not, by any means, a scaredy cat. In fact he was probably one of the bolder, more brash people he knew, definitely not a scaredy cat, nope, not him at all. However, that wasn’t to say that there weren’t things that… made him nervous.</p><p>Getting a call from his ex-teammate, Tendou Satori, for example, was one of those things that made him nervous, considering that the two didn’t talk that often one on one.</p><p>Kenjirou had been on his way home from a late class, he was tired and wanted to get a decent amount of sleep in before his 8 am the next day. He had nearly reached his apartment when he felt his phone buzzing in his jacket pocket, shifting his bag out of the way to reach it. He was more than confused when he saw that it was Tendou calling, but still answered the phone anyway. “Tendou-san?”</p><p>“Shiraboo boo! Why the formalities?” He heard Tendou’s loud, boisterous voice boom on the other end of the line, and he sighed softly. Kenjirou had always despised that nickname.</p><p>“Tendou-san, what do you need?” Kenjirou kept walking, grabbing his keys out of his pocket in preparation to unlock the door. “Is everything ok?”</p><p>“Everything is fiiiine, just had a question for you, a proposition, if you will.”</p><p>The mischievous tone of his voice made him feel wary, alas, he still listened, despite the feeling in his gut that was telling him that he should just hang up the phone. “Okay, what kind of proposition?”</p><p>Tendou chuckled on the other line, “How do you feel about rock music?”</p><p>“...what?”</p><p>“Rock music! Yknow, the genre, duh.”</p><p>“Oh, um… It’s okay, I guess, I enjoy it.” Kenjirou shrugged as he got to his door, unlocking it and slipping his shoes off as he turned the light on. “Why?”</p><p>“Have you ever heard of the Black Swans? A friend of mine is the lead singer and guitarist, and the band is coming to play a nightclub in Tokyo tomorrow night!” He sounded genuinely excited, and to be honest, Kenjirou had never heard of them before. If they were new and upcoming, he probably hadn’t, it wasn’t like he went out of his way to look up new bands in his spare time, or what spare time he did have. </p><p>“Anyway, a bunch of us are going to go, and I wanted to invite you to come with!” Tendou continued, “Ya know, if you’re down.”</p><p>Kenjirou sighed, setting his bag down on his kitchen counter, where a bunch of his books lay open, worksheets he needed to finish, and there were at least two essays he needed to write by next week. “Tendou-san, I don’t know… I’m really busy--”</p><p>“Aw cmon! Wakatoshi is gonna be there, and Tsutomu, probably Taichi, a bunch of the gang!” Kenjirou could practically hear him pouting. “Pleaaaaaase? You can’t work all the time, and it’s Friday tomorrow! You have the whole weekend to do boring school stuff, live a little!”</p><p>Now, he hated to admit it, but Tendou actually had a point. When was the last time he had gone out and done something fun, just because he wanted to? His classmates always teased him that he was going to work himself to death, but he never had paid them any mind. Why was it that when Tendou said something to him, it immediately made him feel self conscious? Maybe because it was Tendou’s specialty to get under people’s skin. Nevertheless, he sighed and gave a little nod.</p><p>“I’m in.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Tendou had offered to pick him up from his apartment complex that night, but Kenjirou had refused, saying he could drive himself. No offense to Tendou, but from what he could remember about his driving skills, he had little faith that anything had changed.</p><p>Instead, he drove himself down to the nightclub that Tendou had told him about, a club called Contact. He went in and sat himself down at a table, opting to just sit on his phone while he waited for the rest of his group to arrive. Clubs weren’t really his thing to begin with, so he was already uncomfortable, on top of being alone, he just wanted them to hurry.</p><p>“Shiraboo boo!” God dammit.</p><p>Kenjirou turned around to see the boisterous redhead waving his arms to get his attention, with Ushijima Wakatoshi, Goshiki Tsutomu, and Kawanishi Taichi in tow. God, he hadn’t seen them all in years. “Hey.”</p><p>“Jeez, don’t sound so excited to see us.” Tendou pouted, putting his hands on his hips. </p><p>“It’s good to see you Kenjirou.” Ushijima nodded at him, taking a seat across from him. “It seems you’re doing well.”</p><p>Kenjirou nodded, “I am, medical school is going well, all the work keeps me busy though.”</p><p>Ushijima hummed, watching Tendou as he played with his hand. “It’s good to keep busy, but know when to pace yourself. It’s okay to have fun now and then.”</p><p>“Like now!” Kawanishi grinned, throwing his arm around Goshiki. “We’re gonna get wild tonight boys!” He leaned on Goshiki while the latter protested.</p><p>“No no no, no getting wild for me.” Goshiki waved his hands, eliciting groans from both Kawanishi and Tendou. “Well first of all, I’m the designated driver, second of all, I don’t want to worry Kohana at all. I told her I would be safe.”</p><p>Tendou groaned, waving a waiter over to order them drinks. “Kohana shmohana, this is a boy’s night! No mention of girlfriends allowed for the rest of the night.”</p><p>Kenjirou hummed, his curiosity getting the best of him. “You have a girlfriend?”</p><p>Tendou groaned louder while Goshiki lit up, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “Yup! Almost been dating for a year… I love her so much.” He grinned, showing him his lockscreen. There was Goshiki, and his arm around a girl who looked oddly familiar, with ashy blonde hair and warm brown eyes. “You remember Kohana right? She went to school with us!”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Kenjirou nodded, suddenly remembering how he remembered her name. “Yeah, Semi Kohana right?”</p><p>“That’s her! She’s a model now, she mostly does magazine shoots, but she’s trying to walk the runway someday-” Goshiki rambled on, or he probably would have tried if a guy didn’t step up on stage, tapping the mic.</p><p>“Thank you all for coming out tonight, we have a real treat for you all!” The man grinned, “Presenting, the Black Swans!” The crowd cheered as the band members stepped on stage, getting to their instruments. They certainly looked hardcore, with their black clothing and the black swan symbol on the drums with the band name. Kenjirou hoped they were good, and that this wasn’t a complete waste of his time. </p><p>The lead singer came up to the mic, giving a dazzling smile to the crowd. No fucking way. </p><p>“It’s great to be here tonight, and it’s great to have a big crowd out here!” Semi Eita grinned. “Just uh, enjoy the music.” And then, as Eita looked across the crowd, his eyes landed on Kenjirou, and he froze, just as Kenjirou himself had. “Uh… yeah, enjoy.” He heard Eita swallow thickly into the microphone, and then they began to play.</p><p>No, Shirabu Kenjirou was not a scaredy cat. However, the one thing he was scared of was seeing his ex-boyfriend face to face after seven years, and he wasn’t afraid to admit that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a crisis in the bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenjirou is now hiding in the bathroom to hide from his ex, no biggie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the love for the last chapter! I hope you all like this one, it's really short but the next one should be longer, just bear with me please!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenjirou didn’t even make it through the first set before excusing himself to go to the bathroom, and before anyone could say anything, he got up and sped to the men’s bathrooms, the sound of Eita’s sickeningly sweet vocals filling his ears.</p><p>He made sure that the stall was locked tight before he sat down on the toilet, holding his head in his hands. When had been the last time he had actually seen Eita? When he graduated? The few times he had come over before leaving for college? No, the true last time must have been that night; the night of their fight, the night where Kenjirou had screamed at him until his voice was hoarse, and his eyes puffy and red from crying. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memory. No, he wouldn’t think about it.</p><p>“Hey… Kenjirou, you in here?” It was Goshiki. “Listen, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you… Honestly, I thought maybe you knew, and you had forgiven him, or gotten over it or something…”</p><p>Kenjirou didn’t answer, but Goshiki continued. “I’m sure Tendou-san had good intentions, maybe it wasn’t the best plan but his heart was in the right place.” He heard Goshiki sigh, “I know it’s been a long time, but maybe… Maybe it’s time you two finally clear the air.”</p><p>There was a pause, another sigh, the sound of footsteps, and finally the door opening and closing with a squeak. Kenjirou waited a minute or two before finally opening the stall door and peeking out to make sure he was truly alone.</p><p>He sighed and went to one of the sinks, turning on the faucet and splashing his face with cold water. He just needed to get a grip, that was all. He looked at himself in the dirty, smudged mirror, letting out a soft sigh. How was he supposed to get a grip with Semi fucking Eita in the same building as him? He supposed he could make a quick escape, after all he had driven himself here, he could just weave through the crowd undetected until he reached sweet freedom on the outside. Knowing his friends, though, they’d be waiting right outside the door of the bathroom in case he tried to do that, and there were no windows in the bathroom, so he was stuck. He took a deep breath and went to the door, gripping the handle tightly in his hand, he could do this, he could definitely do this. And with that, he opened the door, the blaring music filling his ears once more.</p><p>Goshiki was waiting outside the bathroom door, his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked at Kenjirou, smiling apologetically. “Hey, you ready to head back?”</p><p>Kenjirou just gave a slight nod and walked back with him, looking down at his feet as to not meet Eita’s eyes. As he sat down at the table, he could feel the others looking at him sympathetically, and his ears burned with embarrassment. Honestly, he just wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it.</p><p>“I’m going to go home after this is over.” Kenjirou called over the loud bass, sighing loudly. He saw Goshiki nod and he leaned on his hand, sipping on his water until they were finished. </p><p>“Thank you guys for coming out to listen to us! Tell your friends, and stream our new album, Bleeding Hearts, on Spotify!” Eita grinned and waved to the crowd, he and the rest of the band exited the stage.</p><p>Finally, he could make his escape. Kenjirou got up from the table and waved to his friends, making a quick escape to the door.</p><p>“Kenjirou?”</p><p>Oh fuck him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>